


Part 4 - First I Love You

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Crying After Sex, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Job, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cursing, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.Confessions of love and feelings being realized, and the story of the first time the boys said "I Love You".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Part 4 - First I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of The SS HBC's Week of Love!
> 
> Feelings are happening! And who can blame either of these two, but I’m so SOFT. Just like TJ, and writing this was just❤❤ Thank you for the lovely support, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading!

Bucky was close, he was so close, but the way TJ looked underneath him, so flushed and blissed out, swollen lips and pink cheeks, he just had to keep going. He wanted TJ to feel even better. His skin was all dewey with sweat, his chest was flushed, hair messed up, and he just looked so beautiful that Bucky wanted to absolutely devour him. He slowed his thrusts, trying to hold off on blowing his load, grinning when TJ’s whimpers started to come.

“Please, don’t stop, feels so good, so fuckin good.” His eyes were squeezed shut and it was moments like this that reminded Bucky of the night they met. It was a beautiful thing, watching TJ fall apart for him, and Bucky loved giving him that. Giving him that freedom and that pleasure, helping him get out of his head, and in return TJ gave him himself, and Bucky had to admit he’d totally fallen in love.

“Shhh baby, s'ok. You’re doin so good for me.” He stroked TJ’s face while he kept whimpering, rocking his hips against Bucky to try and get some more friction.

“Please daddy, I need it, need it so bad.” _Daddy_. The word that lit a fire inside Bucky like nothing else. He loved when TJ called him that, just like TJ loved being called Bucky’s good boy, his sweet baby boy. Bucky had slowed his motions entirely, but at that he leaned in, kissing and licking along TJ’s throat, nipping it gently and growling against his skin.

“You need it baby? My little needy baby so desperate for it.” TJ nodded frantically, more whines slipping from his throat as his hands wandered up Bucky’s arms, clutching around his shoulders. “Do you want it hard baby? Or nice and slow?” Bucky kissed up his neck, then along his jaw, brushing against TJ’s lips, and it took a moment before TJ even realized, he was so gone already. Then he was kissing back, lazy and sloppy, as if he couldn’t even control his own body anymore. He’d come a few times already for Bucky, each time had seemed more and more intense, and they both loved it.

TJ just moaned, his eyes finally opening to stare into Bucky’s, and he looked so fucked out that Bucky swore his cock got even harder. He thrust his hips once, hard, and TJ nearly screamed, his fingernails digging into Bucky’s shoulders. He started mumbling and whining, rolling his hips wildly, trying to get Bucky to move, to do _something_ , and Bucky finally took pity on him, starting to roll his hips again, dragging his cock slowly out, and then pushing back in. TJ eyes nearly rolled back and he arched his back, muttering under his breath. _Yes, yes daddy, Bucky, please. Oh, my, fuck._

Bucky quickly picked up his pace, wrapping himself around TJ and slamming into, grunting and cursing about how fucking good he felt. 

“Fuck baby, so good, you’re so good. You wanna feel good sweetheart?” TJ just nodded, unable to form words, but he cried out when Bucky took him in his hand, he was so desperate to be touched, to find that sweet release. Bucky squeezed, then started pumping his hand in time to his thrusts, and it wasn’t long before TJ was screaming again, coming hard all over his stomach.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Bucky tensed, gritting out the words as TJ clenched around him, and then he was coming too, his orgasm slamming into him and making him see stars. He collapsed against TJ with a shuddering breath, pulling him into his arms as they both rode out the bliss. Bucky rolling his hips ever so slightly, and TJ whimpering softly in his arms. Bucky’s eyes fell closed and he thought he might actually drift off, when he noticed that something was a little different.

“Teej?” He pulled away slightly, trying to see TJ’s face. “Baby what’s wrong?” TJ shook his head and buried further against Bucky’s chest, but now Bucky was concerned. “Are you ok babe? Talk to me.” Another small whine and then Bucky shifted so he could get a good look at him. TJ was crying, trying to hide his face as tears rolled down his cheek. “TJ.” Bucky tilted TJ’s chin up and only then did TJ finally look at him. He tried to smile through his tears, but Bucky was really starting to get worried now.

“I’m ok,” TJ finally said, trying to ease Bucky’s concern. “I just. Fuck. I’m in love, Bucky. I love you.” Bucky just blinked, letting TJ’s words sink in, and when they finally hit him, Bucky crushed him to his chest in a hug, pressing kisses all over his face.

“Shit baby, you had me worried.” Then he paused, holding him and burying his nose in TJ’s hair, breathing him in. “I love you, TJ. So much. I was trying to work up the balls to tell you.” TJ sniffled, then started giggling, riding high on emotions. His soft, beautiful emotions.

“Do ya really?”

“Yeah baby.” Bucky sighed, holding TJ close and rubbing his back. “You’re a brat though. I was trying to plan this nice dinner where I was gonna tell you. And you had to go ruin it all with this beautiful moment of yours.” He smirked then, chuckling, and he could feel TJ doing the same. Then,

“I’m sorry daddy. It just came out. Couldn’t help it.” Bucky felt a spark roll through him at that word again, but he just held TJ tighter, curling around him, never wanting to let him go.

“S'ok baby boy. I knew I couldn’t wait much longer either.”


End file.
